


Coordination

by Scomrose



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gender Change, Loss of Identity, Mind Manipulation, Transformation, cloning, king knight is fun as hell to write, made before king of cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: A woman awakens in Pridemoor Keep's prisons, unaware of what is planned for her.





	Coordination

Edith awoke, seeing nothing but pitch black as she slowly opened her eyes, not knowing where on earth she was or how she got there. She slowly arose from a small patch of something she had no idea was on the ground and looked around, blinking to adjust her vision, eyes slowly widening as she realized where she could be

She was in Pridemoor Keep’s prisons, locked up by King Knight, the usurper to the throne. Panic filled her as she tried to find something to break out with. A loose brick, dropped key, anything to give her an advantage to get out of this place. Her frantic banging managed to attract the attention of a pair of those dragonlike knights that members of The Order of No Quarter were said to have, these ones golden.

One of them unlocked the gates, as the other rushed in and grabbed her arms, pinning her down as the second one then joined in with grabbing her as it grabbed her right arm, the other one letting go of it as it grabbed her left one, as they began to drag her away. Edith kicked and flailed in their grasp to no avail as they dragged her to the false owner of Pridemoor Keep himself.

She closed her eyes and prayed for the best as she was dragged along the ground, and that she would be let go after a short talk with him. After a while of praying, she was flung down as she opened her eyes, slowly trying to rise to her feet as she heard someone she already knew was going to come walk towards her.

“Ohohoho, my my…” the decadent dandy laughed, looking down at her and spinning his specter. “It seems like you’ve been snooping around where you shouldn't be.”

What Edith had done then flashed before her eyes. She was trying to rebel against King Knight and free Pridemoor from his grasp. But as she was sneaking around “his” castle, she was knocked out and dragged to the prisons.

“Ahh, wondering when you’ll be killed, I presume?” King Knight smirked, “Oh no, my peasant friend. Soon, you’ll be just as regal and royal as me!”

Edith looked up at him, confused. Her eyes soon widened as his specter was brought down on her skull at alarming speed and strength, possibly enough to kill.

However, death did not occur.

Instead, a golden knight’s helmet with a T shaped cut along the middle to allow her to see, with a crown with a cross shape that had a ruby in the center, formed on her head. Panic started to set into her as she tried to yank it off her head, but she only got a shock that ran down her body, making her yelp in fear.

As the shock ran across her, her skin tanned, turning itself a nice shade of bronze as she looked at her hands, confused on what was going on. Underneath her new helmet, her braided hair retracted into her head, turning a rather dark blonde with much brighter highlights and untying itself, shortening to around her neck.

Her dusty black shirt then dyed itself gold, hardening as it became more like a chestpiece, the sleeves of it puffing out to ridiculous measures and stretched down to her elbows, and gaining a black and orange striped pattern from the shoulder and pointed downwards. Golden gauntlets formed on her hands and the rest of her arms, covering them fully.

As her shirt finished hardening, a red cape with a very fluffy white trim then formed on it, held on by rubies that were surrounded by a ring of gold, both lying before her shoulders and to the sides of her neck. A golden bit of metal then rose up from the top of her chestpiece that now seemed to be compressing her breasts, as they shrunk into her body as her chest flattened.

As her shirt finished changing, gold metal faulds then formed on her lower body, wrapping around and covering a little bit of her upper legs fully, as a peen then formed in between her legs, making her yelp in fear and the sudden pain that came with it, her body adjusting to become more masculine as her mind adjusted as well, making her always think she was a he, as his muscles then grew out a bit as well.

His pants turned black, tightening to his legs as his boots then turned a metallic bronze, rising to her knees and hardening, turning into armor as he then slowly rose up, realizing what happened to him in that second.

With the full knowledge that he had turned into a clone of King Knight, Edith let fury take him over as he then raised his hand to slap his transformer, only for him to grab it before it hit his face, as the real King Knight wagged his finger in front of him.

“Now now, we can’t have that, can’t we?” King Knight said, heavy disapproval in his voice.

He then struck Edith down across the head with his specter, as he tumbled down to the ground, grabbing his head in pain. As Edith tried to get himself to recover and rise, King Knight strutted over and lightly tapped him on both his shoulders with the dreaded specter.

As Edith felt the clink of the specter on his shoulders, his mind grew hazy, almost like it was melting away. He grabbed his forehead as he tried to gather his focus. He was trying to stop the reign of King Knight and help dismantle The Order, even though he was a member of it… no, was that right? He couldn't remember…

Yeah, him being a member of the order, even though he hated it didn’t sound completely right. He loved being a member of it, and loved the luxury given to him by it. Yes, he (and his duplicate) was the grand and wondrous King Knight!

Edith, now long gone and replaced with King Knight, rose to his feet, spinning a little, as the real King Knight stepped back a little to give his clone some room.

“Oh, this is wonderful!” the second King Knight said, gushing over himself and stroking his armor. “Why would anyone disagree with our wondrous rule? Such a life is in our blood!”

“I do agree, my friend!” the original King Knight replied “Those peasants have no clue wh- Hmm?

A clang was heard nearby as both King Knights turned over to the source of the noise, a knight in blue armor, wielding a shovel and looking up at both of them, confused. Both false kings looked at him for a second, before smirking under their helmets and chuckling softly, getting their specters ready.

This knave thought he could take down them? In a mere moment, he would learn why he was dead wrong in thinking that.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post Date: March 18, 2019  
> No idea why it took me so long to post here. Fear? Forgetfulness? Me being distracted? Who knows, because I don't!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this dumb thing.


End file.
